Nurse Nathan
by BrookenRachel
Summary: Brooke is sick, Lucas is out of town, who will take care of her. None other then her wonderful Brother in law Nathan. Or as she refers to him Nurse Nathan. Naley,Brucas and Brathan Friendship


Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn.

Authors Note: Ok so this is just a quick one shot that came to me, im hoping it is good so give it a chance. This is a future fic with like no Brucas (although they are a couple), their will be a little Naley. But this fic is mainly centered around Brathan, not as a couple just purely as friends. Don't forget to read and review. Also if you haven't check out "Like Mother Like Daughter" its been updated.

ENJOY

**Nurse Nathan**

"Ignore it" Nathan murmured continuing to lay kisses on her neck

"Nathan what if its important?"

"They...will...leave...a message" He said between kisses

"But..."

"Hales, chill we have an answering machine for a reason." he said finally sitting up

"I guess your right"

"Good, now where were we.." Nathan said pulling Haley on top of him.

"Hewo, this is Lulanna" A little voice spoke

"Who's that?" Haley questioned, falling slightly when Nathan moved out from underneath her.

"Hey, Lula what's up?" Nathan asked the little girl on the other end of the phone ignoring his wife's question. "Okay, tell her I will be their soon. Love you to bye."

"Who was that, Nathan?" Haley questioned once again

"That was my niece, she needs me to come over and help her mom." He finally replied, slipping his shirt over his head.

"Sine when do you have a niece?"

"I've told you about my brother and his family."

"Not really you said you have an older brother and he has kids. That's it."

"Well he has 5 kids, that was my niece and her mother needs me to come over."

"Her mother???"

"Brooke, my sister in law"

"You would think after dating for a year and being married for a month I should know that you have 5 nieces and nephews, a sister in law and their here in town. Since when."

"I have 3 nieces; Brooke, Rylee, and Lulanna. And I have 2 nephews Micah and Logan. My brother and sister in law got married 2 months before us so it hasn't been that long. They used to live in Vegas but they moved back to tree hill to be close to family."

"Wait I thought your sister in laws name was Brooke not your niece." Haley asked confused

"Well actually my sister in law Brooke named my niece Brooke. So they are both named Brooke. But we call my niece either Penny or Ro"

"How very...Gilmore girls."

"What?"

"Nothing, so who did you take their wedding. Since I know it wasn't me I've never met these people." Haley snapped getting frustrated

"Calm down Haley, I didn't go. They got married in Vegas it was small, I used to fly their once a month to see them and we email that's how we keep in touch." Haley nodded "Well I should probably be going."

"Wait, why does Brooke your sister in law need you to come over." Haley questioned skeptically

"She's sick and she just needs some help with the house and kids. That all."

"Where's your brother?"

"He's back in Vegas tying up the loose ends."

"How old is she? Is she ugly?"

"She is 30. She's not ugly but she is not as beautiful as you." Haley smiled

"Thank you for lying to me, that's very sweet."

"Im not lying. Your jealousy is very cute though."

"Im not Jealous." Nathan gave her a knowing look "fine im a little jealous, but I trust you."

"Good" He replied giving her a kiss "I will be back later, I have my cell if you want to check up on me." He said laughing

* * *

"Hello?!" Nathan said walking into a big but very cluttered house. "Anybody here?"

"Uncle Nathan?"

"Hey Logan, where is everybody?"

"Getting ready for school."

"Today is a school day isn't it." Logan nodded "How close is Ro's school to you and Micah's?"

"Its right next door, we get home at 3:30pm"

"You do, well you better go then, it looks like they are waiting for you" Nathan waved to Ro and Micah waiting outside the house.

"Bye Uncle Nathan"

"Bye"

"Hello anybody else here?" Nathan questioned finishing searching the downstairs "I guess they are upstairs. And im talking to myself"

"UNCLE NATHAN!!!!!" A tiny voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Hello Lula" Nathan laughed wrapping the little girl in a hug as soon as he made it up the stairs

"Oh my gosh Uncle Nathan you have to help me, Rylee escaped from her cage. And she won't listen to me. Very Rude." The little girl burst out "Uncle Nathan this is not funny. Rylee is supposed to listen to me, im the big sister" She scolded a laughing Nathan

"Sorry Lula. What do you mean Rylee broke out of her cage?"

"Follow me." the little girl directed

"See she is out of her cage and she is in my things."

"Oh, she got out of her CRIB."

"Tats what I ave been trying to tell you." The little girl said frustrated

"Sorry, Lula." Nathan bent down and picked up the even tiny girl "Hey Ry, what are you doing down here. Why don't we put you down for a nap." The little girl giggled as Nathan set her down in the crib.

"So what happened to your mommy?"

"She got really sick, but she's not pregnant" Lula said shaking her finger in Nathan's face

"Really?"

"Yes, the dr. said it was the fu."

"So who has been helping your mommy?"

"Ro, on da weekend but she had skool today"

"Oh, have you been being a good girl lately Lula?"

"Of course Uncle Nathan. I am always." She said rolling her eyes

* * *

"Wow you sound worse then you look" Nathan smirked listening to Brooke's deep cough

"Haha, what are you doing here smart ass?" Brooke said glaring at him

"You don't know" Brooke shook her head "Well I was getting ready to have sex with my wife when Lula called, begging me to come over because her mommy was 'super sick' and she needed my help."

"I don't need your help." Brooke scoffed, then smiled "Thank you for coming Nathan, theirs just so much going on." She said sincerely

"Your welcome Mrs. Scott. You know it makes you sound old."

"Your one to talk, Mr. Scott."

"I've always been Mr. Scott." Nathan said rolling his eyes

"I meant married Mr. Scott." Nathan looked at her confused "Shut up, im sick. Its not my fault im not making since."

"Lula said you were not pregnant and that you had the flu."

"Well isn't that a great thing for her to blurt to everyone" She said sarcastically "The dr. said I just have a bad case of the flu, but I've been so sick. And I don't want to get the kids sick. Especially Lula and Rylee since they are so young. And then Lucas had to leave." She sighed

"Well im here to help, what do you need?"

"Can you make me some Chicken Noodle Soup" She asked, Hazel Eyes big, bottom lip out.

"Fine, but if it tastes like crap its not my fault." He said pre warning her

"Nathan im can't cook, but even I can't mess up Chicken Noodle.

* * *

"What the hell did you do." Brooke said spitting the soup back into the bowl

"Hey I warned you"

"Its from a can, all you have to do is pour it in a bowl and heat it up. The directions are on the back."

"I did exactly what it said, but I think I burned it somehow."

"But why is it a weird green color."

"Its not green, its just the color of the broth"

"Uh, no its green" Brooke sniffled "Nathan since you screwed up my soup will you get me a tissue" Brooke pouted once again

"Sure" He sighed "where are they"

"At the end of the bed" She said pointing towards her feet.

"You can't even reach to the end of the bed."

"Im sick."

"Your pathetic. Here's your tissue's" He said handing her the Kleenex box

"Thank you, now cover your ears."

"What?" He asked confused

"I don't want you to hear me blowing my nose."

"Why?"

"Because its gross to blow in front of people" Nathan laughed, opening up his mouth to respond "Don't be disgusting"

"I wasn't going to say anything, I guess you're the one with the dirty mind." Brooke glared at him "and mouth" she swatted him

"Nathan, that's so high school. Now cover your ears" Nathan didn't move "Cover them" Nathan rolled his eyes and covered his ears, waiting for Brooke to finish blowing her nose. "Thank you"

"What I can't hear you my ears are covered" He yelled

"I said thank you" Brooke yelled back, moving his hands away from his ears.

* * *

"Okay so Lula is lying in bed reading to her stuff animals."

"She can't read" Brooke said laughing

"That's what I said, but she said that her stuffed animals don't know that."

"Okay, and what about Rylee?"

"She's down for the night. It looks like Lula wore her out pretty good. The other kids are doing homework. Who would have thought that Brooke Davis's spawn would actually do their homework"

"Shut up."

"Well I better get home, don't want Haley to worry."

"Is that possible she has called like 11 times. When can I meet her?"

"After you are better and I stop Brooke sitting you. Because if you meet her before that then she would probably call more." He laughed

"Fine, I hope she is more mellow then she sounds"

"She's great, im not sure how you two will click though you are very different"

"So are you coming back tomorrow to help me"

"Yup, I wouldn't leave my sick little Brookie all alone would I" he said ruffling her hair

"Woah there, just because im sick doesn't mean you can mess up my hair. It looks great."

"Whatever, I got to go. Call if you need anything."

"Okay, if I can't I will have Lula since she is a pro" The both laughed

"Nathan" Nathan turned around

"Thank you"

"Your welcome."

* * *

"Its about time your home"

"Sorry Haley I had to make sure everything was good before I left"

"So are you going back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably the rest of the week until Lucas gets home" Haley frowned "But the highlight of my day will be coming home to you."

"I love you Nathan"

"Love you to"

* * *

"Hey Broody" Lucas smiled at Brooke's raspy voice

"Hey Cheery, how are you feeling."

"Crappy, how are you?"

"Im fine, I miss you though."

"I miss you to"

"How did you get through today with Ro at school?"

"Nurse Nathan"

"What?"

"Nathan came over, helped out."

"That's good. Well I got to go"

"I love you"

"I love you to."


End file.
